


Like I Am Going To Lose You

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Not exactly an angst, i promise it's not an angst!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: So I close my eyes once again, hoping this is a lie, an illusion.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 13





	Like I Am Going To Lose You

Opening my eyes, I look around my surroundings, I am in a restaurant, looking down, I am wearing a nice velvet color dress. Looking up, our eyes met, you are wearing a simple white color silk blouse with gray slacks, you look at me with eyes filled with love, and you smile. Oh, that smile that will always make me fall for you again and again. 

Then I remember, we are having dinner to celebrate our anniversary. You even took early leave for us, even when I told you that you don’t have to. 

I smile as you hold out your hand for me to hold, and we walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. 

The sudden gust of wind surprised me, I shivered and closed my eyes, hiding behind you. 

**

Opening my eyes, I realize we are not outside the restaurant anymore. Instead, I am standing in the middle of a flower garden and you were nowhere to be found. 

I look around, walk around, my heart tells me that you were around, but then my brain couldn’t remember your face, not even your name. It’s like I feel something for someone that I am not even sure exists. 

I walk around, giving up looking for that one person that keeps bugging me since I opened my eyes. Feeling my feet getting tired, I sat on the nearby bench, looking at people walking past me.

“Can I take a seat?” I heard someone asking, looking to my side, I saw a woman with a bright short blonde hair looking down at me. 

“Sure.” I move a little bit for her to sit down beside me. And we talk for a while. 

It feels like I know this person, but then I don’t, more like, I cannot remember. 

“Do you not remember? Kim Minji.” she asked. How can she know my name? I don’t remember ever telling her my name. 

“I…” I stuttered. “So you don’t…” She looks down, sadness reflecting on her eyes. 

“I am sorry.” I said, and I looked down. 

She stood up all of sudden, taking one last look at me. She left me sitting alone on the bench. There I felt a sudden pang inside my heart, why does it hurt? Bringing my hand over to where my heart is, I let it rest there and close my eyes. I feel lonely.

**

“Love” I felt a hand on my shoulder, opening up my eyes, I see you looking at me with loving eyes. I smile at you and put my hand on top of yours. 

“Welcome home Yubin.” I smile. “I am home.” You said, giving me a peck on my lips you walk into our shared bedroom to wash up while I walk to the kitchen to heat up the dinner that I cooked. 

“I smell something good.” I jumped a little as I felt an arms circle around my waist, but soon relaxed and I leaned back onto you. 

“I cooked your favorite.” you hummed, “Thank you, love.” You said and kissed my cheek before helping me with the plates. 

We finished our dinner and now just sitting and talking about our day while drinking the wine that I bought. We talk and talk and now we are moving to the living room, cuddling next to each other watching a random show that we put on the TV. 

Feeling sleepiness hitting me I closed my eyes for a while, but suddenly I opened my eyes because I felt a gust of wind and there you disappeared. And I was all alone inside our living room, like there’s always only me and me alone. 

So I close my eyes once again, hoping this is a lie, an illusion. 

**

Opening my eyes, now I am back in front of the restaurant, hiding behind you having you blocking the wind. You chuckled and pat my arms, “Take my coat, love.” You say.

I am still in my velvet dress, now wearing your coat, as we walk along the pathway towards the parking lot down the block. No words being exchanged, it’s a pleasant silence. We were walking under the moonlight, like a scene from a romantic movie, only the sound of our heels could be heard. 

When we reach your car, you open the door for me, but before I could get into the car you pulled me into a hug, and at that split second, I felt emptiness, loneliness. I opened my eyes, and you disappeared. 

Is this all just my imagination? 

**

_I woke up in tears, staring into the dark trying to balance my own breathing._

_Once I feel myself calmed a little, I try to familiarize myself with the darkness, turning to my side I could feel a figure beside me, breathing evenly, snoring a little. And I breathe out a relief. And that moment I realized, we are not promised tomorrow._

_I promise myself, I will love you like I am going to lose you. I will hold you like I am saying goodbye. I won’t take you for granted, because we will never know when we will run out of time._

_You stir in your sleep, turning to my side, slowly opening your eyes. Those pairs of brown eyes that I always love to stare into. You smile and with a cracked voice you ask, “Nightmare, love?” and I nod._

_You pulled me into a hug as I snuggled into you. Settling my head on the crook of your neck, you slowly rub my back, “I am here.” you said. And I couldn’t help but feel like tearing up. And so I cried._

_“Yubin.” I called. “Yes, Minji?” you answered softly. “I love you.” I said. “And so do I, my love.” you kissed the top of my head softly._

_I look up, and you look down at me, and softly I pull you into a kiss, sweet and soft, no rush, no lust. “We will never know what will happen tomorrow. But Yubin, baby, I will love you like there’s no tomorrow. I will hold you, kiss you at any chance that I could get. I will make the most of the minutes and love you with no regret. Let’s take our time to say and do what we want. Let’s spend our time to the fullest before it’s all gone.”_ _Because in the blink of an eye, we could lose everything._ _I continue inside my mind._

_You smile at me, and one sentence, just that one sentence enough to ease my worry, everything. “We have all the time in the world, I love you, Minji.” and you leaned in to give me a long soft kiss._


End file.
